Strike force
A strike force is a military formation equipped for the purpose of assaulting enemy forces or bases. In the Global Conquest mode of Kane's Wrath, several kinds of organized strike forces are deployed by GDI, Nod and Scrin commanders, ranging from small scouting groups to devastating battalions, to serve as the mechanism through which each faction attacks opposing strike forces and bases and constructs new bases of their own. Each faction's tactical AI operates with the standard set of strike forces available, as well as computing additional sets of their own which are not automatically available to commanders Strike Forces are denoted by a diamond icon on the world map containing the relevant sub-factional insignia, with a number of extra corners according to the size of the strike force (1-light, 2-medium, 3-heavy, 4-ultraheavy), and upon selection a circumference indicating the unit's Area of Influence and interaction/movement range, each sharing the house color of the primary faction. More notable strike forces used by all sides are listed below, including notes on their strengths, respective compositions and credit/point costs. Each faction's tactical AI operates with the standard set of strike forces available, as well as computing additional compositions not automatically available to the commander. 'Global Defence Initiative' Strike forces containing Mammoth tanks pose a serious threat to bases and other strike forces. '22nd Infantry Division' '76th Mechanized Division' '21st Armoured Division' '45th Infantry Division' 'vGDI' 'Tier 1' 'Mechanized Regiment' 'Mechanized Squadron' 'Mechanized Troop' 'Tier 2' 'Armor Regiment' 'Armor Squadron' 'Armor Troop' 'Tier 3' 'Armored Cav Regiment' 'Armored Cav Squadron' 'Mammoth Regiment' 'Spec Ops Squadron' 'Tier 4' 'MARV Strike Force' 'Steel Talons' 'Tier 1' 'Hussar Squadron' 'Tier 2' 'Dragoon Squadron' 'Tier 3' 'Dragoon Regiment' 'Tier 4' 'MARV Heavy Support' 'ZOCOM' 'Tier 1' 'ZOCOM Troop' 'Tier 3' 'ZOCOM Regiment' 'ZOCOM Squadron' 'Zone Raiders' 'Tier 4' 'ZOCOM MARV' This force includes a MARV, Mammoth 27 and MCV. 'Brotherhood of Nod' 'vNOD' Nod Strike forces that have flame tanks will be a threat to Bases as for they will cause a lot of damage and if underestimated will destroy the base. 'Tier 1' 'Strike Team' :: A small formation. :: 4 Militant Squads, 4 Militant Rocket Squads, 1 Saboteur, 2 Attack Bikes, 3 Raider Buggies, 2 Scorpion Tanks :: 23 points / 4555$ 'Strike Group' :: A small expansion group. :: 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 4 Militant Squads, 4 Militant Rocket Squads, 1 Saboteur, 2 Raider Buggies, 4 Attack Bikes, 4 Scorpion Tanks :: 33 points / 6975$ 'Strike Force' :: A large expansion force. :: 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 7 Militant Squads, 6 Militant Rocket Squads, 1 Saboteur, 6 Scorpion Tanks, 6 Raider Buggies, 4 Attack Bikes :: 50 points / 8865$ 'Construction Team' :: A small expansion team deployed by Nod's tactical AI. :: 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 2 Raider Buggies, 2 Attack Bikes, 2 Scorpions :: 16 points / 5260$ 'Tier 2' 'Combat Team' :: A small formation. :: 2 Flame Tanks, 2 Black Hand, 2 Militant Rocket Squads, 2 Scorpion Tanks, 1 Militant Squad, 3 Raider Buggies :: 19 points / 4800$ 'Combat Group' :: A small expansion group. :: 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 2 Shadow Teams, 2 Black Hand, 2 Beam Cannons, 3 Flame Tanks :: 20 points / 6940$ 'Combat Force' :: A large expansion force. :: 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 4 Venoms, 3 Flame Tanks, 4 Black Hand, 4 Shadow Teams, 3 Militant Rocket Squads, 5 Fanatics, 2 Scorpion Tanks, 1 Saboteur, 3 Beam Cannons, 1 Raider Buggy :: 50 points / 12035$ 'Kilian Force' :: A large expansion force deployed by Nod's tactical AI. :: 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 1 Harvester, 5 Militant Squads, 5 Militant Rocket Squads, 2 Saboteurs, 5 Fanatics, 7 Scorpion Tanks, 3 Flame Tanks :: 43 points / 9180$ 'Venom Flight' :: A small airborne formation deployed by Nod's tactical AI. :: 10 Venoms :: 20 points / 4500$ 'Tier 3' 'Assault Team' :: A small formation. :: 2 Avatars, 3 Shadow Teams, 1 Militant Rocket Squad, 1 Militant Squad :: 15 points / 4590$ 'Assault Group' :: A small expansion group. :: 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 3 Avatars, 2 Black Hand :: 21 points / 6940$ 'Assault Force' :: A large expansion force. :: 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 4 Avatars, 1 Commando, 2 Shadow Teams, 4 Vertigo Bombers, 2 Black Hand, 2 Specters, 1 Stealth Tank :: 50 points / 12540$ 'Spec Ops Team' :: A small stealth formation of special forces. :: 1 Commando, 1 Saboteur, 4 Shadow Teams :: 6 points / 3995$ 'Stealth Force' :: A large stealth formation used by Nod's tactical AI. :: 4 Shadow Teams, 1 Commando, 5 Stealth Tanks, 6 Specters, 4 Vertigo Bombers :: 50 points / 10190$ 'Bomber Force' :: A large airborne formation deployed by Nod's tactical AI :: 8 Vertigo Bombers, 12 Venoms :: 48 points / 10040$ 'Tier 4' 'Redeemer Force' :: An ultraheavy formation. :: 1 Redeemer, 4 Militant Squads, 4 Militant Rocket Squads, 3 Saboteurs, 2 Black Hand, 2 Shadow Teams, 3 Avatars :: 50 points / 9865$ 'Black Hand' Strike forces that include 3 Purifiers will burn down even a fully upgraded base in one attack and will do serious damage to all ground foes. 2nd Armoured Regiment of the Black Hand 'Tier 2' 'Confessor Group' :: A small formation summoned by the Rouse the Black Hand support power for only 2000$. :: 4 Black Hand, 4 Fanatics, 2 Saboteurs, 2 Confessor Cabals, 2 Militant Rocket Squads, 2 Mantis', 2 Flame Tanks :: 24 points / 6870$ 'Tier 3' 'Black Hand Team' :: A small formation. :: 2 Confessor Cabals, 2 Black Hand, 2 Mantis', 2 Specters, 1 Beam Cannon :: 19 points / 4840$ 'Purifier Group' :: A small formation deployed by Nod's tactical AI. :: 1 Confessor Cabal, 4 Black Hand, 1 Fanatics, 2 Purifiers, 3 Beam Cannons :: 25 points / 6970$ 'Purifier Force' :: A large expansion force which is very dangerous even to fully upgraded bases. :: 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 3 Purifiers, 3 Specters, 2 Beam Cannons, 2 Flame Tanks, 1 Commando, 3 Confessor Cabals, 6 Black Hand :: 48 points / 13030$ 'Tier 4' 'Black Redeemer' :: An ultraheavy formation. :: 1 Redeemer, 3 Purifiers, 2 Commandos, 3 Black Hand, 3 Fanatics, 1 Saboteur, 4 Confessor Cabals, 2 Militant Rocket Squads :: 50 points / 12910$ 'Marked of Kane ' 'Tier 2' 'Marked of Kane Group' :: A small formation summoned by the Raise Marked of Kane support power for only 1000$. :: 4 Enlightened, 4 Awakened, 3 Shadow Teams, 4 Tiberium Troopers, 2 Beam Cannons :: 21 points / 6760$ 'Vanguard Group' :: A small formation summoned by the Rouse Militants support power for only 1000$. :: 4 Enlightened, 4 Awakened, 4 Shadow Teams, 4 Tiberium Troopers, 2 Fanatics :: 18 points / 6900$ 'Tier 3' 'Revolutionary Guards' :: A large expansion force, the Guardsmen are a force to be reckoned with. :: 1 Mobile Construction Vehicle, 3 Stealth Tanks, 3 Specters, 2 Beam Cannons, 1 Commando, 4 Enlightened, 4 Awakened, 3 Shadow Teams, 4 Tiberium Troopers, 1 Raider Buggy, 2 Scorpion Tanks :: 50 points / 12120$ 'Scrin' Scrin Strike Forces that have at least one PAC is an extreme threat to all Strike Forces and Bases. Strike forces with 4 Annihilators or even 5 Reaper Tripods is also an extreme threat. 'vScrin' 'Tier 1' 'Hunter Clutch' 'Hunter Swarm' 'Hunter Nest' 'Builder Clutch' 'Dropship Swarm' 'Tier 2' 'Slayer Clutch' 'Slayer Swarm' 'Slayer Nest' 'Tier 3' 'Executioner Clutch' 'Executioner Swarm' 'Executioner Nest' 'Tier 4' 'Eradicator Nest' 'Reaper-17' 'Tier 3' 'Reaper Swarm' 'Reaper Nest' This deadly force is known to defeat even Epic unit forces. It has 5 Reaper Tripods, 5 Shard Walkers 6 Shock Troopers, 1 Drone Platform and several others. This thing will defeat a fully upgraded base without even losing a Tripod. 'Tier 4' 'Reaper Eradicator' 'Traveler-59' Default strike forces of the Traveler-59 subfaction are recruited at a small discount from the cost of a player-created strike force of identical constitution. 'Tier 3' 'Traveler Swarm' 'Traveler Nest' 'Tier 4' 'Traveler Eradicator' 'Other' There is a feature called "Create Strikeforce" which commanders can choose to make any strike force they want, but their build limit is 50 points. Infantry cost 1 point Tier 1 vehicles cost 2 points Tier 2 vehicles cost 2 or 3 points Tier 3 vehicles cost 3 points MCVs and Drone ships cost 4 points Walkers cost 5 points Epic units cost 20 points 'Strike force interactions' Commanders can do a number of things once they have selected a strike force. The most basic orders are moving and attacking, which is done by selecting the strike force, then clicking on a terrain on the world map or enemy base/unit. When clicked on a hostile unit or base, the movement order will be automatically changed to an attack order. When a strike force is selected, a colored ring around it shows its move/attack range. It indicates how far it can travel in one turn. If a strike force was damaged by battle, commanders may chose to repair the strike force by paying some money. Reparation is only avaiable when a strike force is close to a allied base. Being near one is also required for the "upgrade strike force" order, which gives all units in the strike force their respective upgrades for further confrontations until the strike force is destroyed. Upgrading requires a nearby base to be tech level 3 - keep that in mind. Issuing a "Aggressive stance" command to the strike force allows it to attack any hostile unit within its attack range until ordered otherwise. This is useful for holding a certain location. Strike forces can be teleported or transported between ports (only Nod/GDI), a Wormhole duo (Only Scrin) and tech 2 bases with the transport command, which requires 1000$ to execute. When the command is selected, tiny colored rings indicate where the strike force can be transported to. It takes one turn to fully transport a strike force. Strike forces can be instructed to build a base, if they have an MCV and 6000$ as Nod or GDI, or a Drone Platform and 8000$ as Scrin. Building a tier 1 base requires one full turn. A base may only be created in the movement range of the strike force. When the command is selected, the commander may choose the place he wants the base to be built on, and see how much resources it will provide at that moment. Strike forces can be decommissioned to remove them from the field, and refunding part of their worth instantly. And last, any order given can be cancelled with the "cancel command" button. If execution of the cancelled order included a credit cost this is immediately refunded in full. Category:Other Category:Concepts